Línea de Salida
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Cambios cualquiera que sea su calificativo terminan por enriquecer al individuo, ahora es su turno de experimentarlo nuevamente. #OneShot/Drable#ScottxHisako#ScottxJean#VersionAnime2011#SemiAU#PostTime#PreCuelaAtesorarelayerVivirelhoy


**Hola.**

**Esto es una continuación tipo precuela de "Atesorar el ayer. Vivir el hoy", mi idea era algo distinto, pero termino como lo esperaba, así que dejo esta otra historia como para que se entienda un poco más sobre lo que ocurrió.**

**Sino, solo son más confusiones.**

**Los X-MEN son propiedad de Marvel y una creación de Stan Lee y Jack Kirby la adaptación de X-MEN (ANIME) 2011 fue hecha por MadHouse**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La última de las cajas fue colocada en el suelo y con ello una tremenda exhalación de satisfacción ante el trabajo terminado, por mucho que usara su mutación para facilitarlo fue agotador. Seco el sudor de en su cuello, zafando la coleta de caballo que ya estaba bastante desecha, intentando volver a hacerla y continuar con desempacar.

Escuchando el sonido de pasos descendiendo, giro hacia las escaleras, apreciando la vista de Scott trayendo cajas vacías y aplastadas. Este le sonrió, acercándose a donde ella, besando su mejilla y sonrojándola en el proceso. No importando cuanto tiempo estuvieran ya juntos, el cambio repentino continuaría por un poco más en sus recuerdos, además de tener un pleno conocimiento del lado cariñoso en Ciclope, ya que en su primer encuentro y posterior entrenamiento se comportaba frio, distante y por poco la mata solo para que mostrara su máximo potencial, el cual agradece, pero fue muy duro de superar.

Hisako abrió una de las cajas, sacando un par de retratos que irían en la entrada principal conectada con la sala, teniendo cuidado de no romper alguno, se topó con la imagen de Jean, un fuerte latido retumbo hasta sus oídos, mordiendo su labio inferior. Definitivamente son celos lo que pasa por su mente y hace que su cuerpo reaccione con nerviosismo generando que su mutación aparezca por su mano para aplastar el vidrio y rasgar la imagen. Pero ella está plenamente consciente, incluso antes de enamorarse de Scott, él siempre amara a Jean aun cuando la ha dejado ir y a ella le ha dicho que la ama, no hay punto de comparación.

Inspira profundamente, llenando sus pulmones, exhala lentamente hasta que su mano vuelve a la normalidad, verificando que no existe grieta alguna en el vidrio.

Equilibrando cada uno de los retratos fue hasta la chimenea, acomodando la foto de Jean y junto a esta, una suya con Scott y al otro lado una con todos los X-men.

\- Hisako. – le llamo, notando lo que la de cabello oscuro hizo. Con cierta vergüenza, esperaba que aquella imagen estuviera guardada en las ultimas cajas o por lo menos hasta el fondo de sus pertenencias. Siendo lo primero que su actual pareja encontró. Intento dar explicación sobre ello y porque conservaba la fotografía, Hisako levanto ambas manos deteniéndolo en el acto, no requería más palabras o falsas promesas de superación. – Lo que trato de...

\- Está bien. Hank lo dijo, que resultaría algo difícil de superar. – jugo con sus manos, evitando verle directamente. – Si te pidiera que la olvides, implicaría desechar parte de tu vida y de ti. – engancho el índice de Scott con el suyo. Ladeando su rostro a la derecha – Lo cual es demasiado cruel. Yo te amo Scott y sé que tú a mí, eso es todo lo que necesito. – Los ojos de Hisako brillaban repletos de confianza, tanto como para ser atrapada entre los brazos de Scott, susurrándole dulces palabras de amor y agradecimientos con lágrimas traviesas escapando. Ella se permitió disfrutar del momento, correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- Te amo, te amo Hisako. – repitió incontablemente Scott, recibiendo un en sus labios por parte de Ichiki.

Ella pensó que mudarse no resulto una mala idea después de todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**No sé, no sé. Creo que me puse medio dramática.**

**Con esto, espero que quedara más establecido el contexto, sino, pues entonces falle. XD.**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
